falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
European Power Armor
The European Power Armor are armored and usable defense armor consisting mainly of a body-skeleton used by a person and have a power supply that provides at least part of the activation of the energy in the movement of the extremities. Description. The European Power Armor are designed to physically help, and in most cases, protect the user who wears it. They can be designed primarily to help and protect soldiers, or allow people to survive in other dangerous environments. Several Power Armor include rescue work, for example, when a building falls, the Power Armor can help lift heavy debris, while also protecting it from falling debris similar to the Excavator power armor manufactured by Garrahan Mining Co. What at the beginning was a platform of assisted devices for walking, jumping and running for people with motor problems such as the use of legs or even strokes or a spinal cord injury. But its biggest development was with the military application with the beginning of the massive use of tactical nuclear weapons, it was required. Unlike the exoskeletons that preceded it, power armor was designed from the beginning as an armor; its design methodology would serve as the basis for all future power armor system designs. The European Power Armors began as a hermetic system, capable of carrying out extra-vehicular activities for a limited amount of time or carrying out combat operations in a toxic atmosphere. It is reinforced against PEM and radiation, it has filters that are totally effective in the elimination of toxins and bacteria in case of chemical war. Over time, thanks to industrial espionage such as West Tek (United States defense contractor and research corporation), the creation of a power armor superior to the T-45 at the time of its deployment in Anchorage Front Line was achieved. Over time each European country would end up knowing and initiating the creation of mechanized cavalry companies. Variants. Power Armor Pattern German This set of power armor is usually called Teutonic Armor, since it was the first and was created by Rheinmetall AG. It was the first fully sealed power armor, which made it ideal for battles in NBC environments and to carry out operations in toxic environments. It was designed as a completely enclosed armored suit endowed with life support systems that allowed soldiers to fight with environments for human life. The power pack has advanced life support systems such as air purifiers and fluid recycling systems, as well as power supply for the armored suit. The helmet was fixed, but allowed the occupant to turn his head inside the suit. This helmet contained electronic sensor systems that monitored the battlefield and transmitted audio and visual signals, protecting them at the same time from blinding flashes or deafening explosions. These "automatic senses", along with the rest of the internal improvements, became the standard equipment of all the other power armor models that would be developed and produced thereafter. Today, these Power Armor are especially valuable armor from the few groups that still have few of these armored suits. In some exceptional cases, these power armors have been awarded as combat equipment to the group champions. The Teutonic Armor was not designed for stealth either, but the sight of a Soldier wearing one of these armor greatly increases the morale of the bearer's companions. Power Armor Pattern Spanish The stubborn and independent nature of the Spanish, together with the conditions in which they had to fight in their mountainous fortifications, forced the creation of a new type of armor. The large number of casualties suffered by the troops in these scenarios and in similar environments, led to the development of the power armor Spanish pattern, better adapted than its predecessors to mountain combat operations and combat in closed and complex underground tunnels of fortified tunnels in the Pyrenees, where it was not possible to have too much coverage. This armor was ideal for use by soldiers when it was not possible to get coverage and the combat consisted only of a simple frontal assault. Due to its great strength, this model of servoarmadura received the nickname of Armor Rodeleros, in honor of Spanish troops at the beginning of the sixteenth century (and again in the seventeenth century). This was considered a specialized armored suit capable of providing superior protection to that offered by the German Pattern when used in combat in situations and conditions similar to a mixed extermination zone of artillery and infantry. It has a frontal protection superior to the existing one in the German Pattern, but the weight of the posterior shield had to be reduced to compensate. The armored suit used a heavy armored helmet with angled plates designed to deflect the shots that hit the head to the sides, hence the nickname given to this model of power armor. The plates of the Armor resonated and scratched each other at the slightest movement, rendering it totally useless in operations that required stealth, something that the Spanish army did not accomplish in the front of the Pyrenees. Power Armor Pattern Frances It was put to the test for the first time by small detachments of the French troops, who expressed their reservations for the lack of heavy armor in comparison with older models, trying that the France Pattern was redesigned to fulfill a role of heavy assault. It was decided that a real mass combat test was needed to determine the effectiveness of the original design before thinking about abandoning it. The Normandy offensive, a one-year campaign against the British Corps of Royal Marines, saw the first thousand prototypes in action, performing admirably well in the Normandy countryside by using advanced systems and the agility of the new armor to harass Englishmen in a series of attacks and escapes that decimated their crushed military forces. Such was the success of the campaign, which ended with the expulsion of the English and the fortification of the native land, which not only approved the final development of the model, but adopted most of the improvements suggested by the French Foreign Legion . The new power armor, nicknamed after Armor Chevalier in honor of the heavy French cavalry that achieved French military supremacy in the middle ages. Power Armor Pattern English As the Resource Wars reached its climax and the European Commonwealth reached its zenith in terms of strength and technology, the mechanized Cavalry battalions began to deplete the power arm's possibilities. Although some countries chose to continue independently with their maintenance and production, the English Department of Defense designed a new variant, which would be called the English Pattern or Ironside Armor since it was created in memory of the soldiers of the parliamentary cavalry formed by the English political leader Oliver Cromwell in the seventeenth century, during the English Civil War. In the development phase, the armor of the power armor began to adopt a recognizable appearance. The first radical change was the abandonment of the concept of overlapping and independent plates of armor in favor of larger and more rigid plates that incorporated articulated joints. This marginally reduced the agility and speed of the soldiers, but the power armor was much simpler to manufacture and maintain and the armored suit turned out to be much lighter, giving the user really greater mobility due to the reduced weight without having to reduce the level of real protection of the power armor when compared with its German counterpart, the Teutonic Armor. The various systems contained within the armored suit's backpack were miniaturized and reconstructed to make them more efficient, allowing the energy backpack to be smaller and lighter, in addition to allowing it to use a modified gas ejection system that gave it an appearance closer to of the power armor Spanish and France Patterns. The helmet of the Ironside was completely redesigned. Its basic form was inspired by the angled frontal of the helmet of the Chevalier Armor. The power armor Ironside was designed at that time to be the final and final version of armored suit for English soldiers, able to offer the best possible protection in almost any environment or situation. Many of the English elite units were fully or partially re-equipped with these power armor, at the beginning of 2064. Category:Pre-War Tech